Unloved
by wolfgirl892
Summary: Rosalie feels unloved and unwanted at the Cullen house, so she runs away when every one else goes hunting. Will Emmett be to depressed to go after her or will he go after the one he loves.
1. Chapter 1

Unloved

Roses POV

The rain beat against the window as I stuffed my things in a suitcase. Every one else was out hunting so there was no one to stop me from leaving. Not that they would stop me if they were here. They would probably be helping me pack. Its obvious I'm not wanted here. Ever since Bella got into our lives I've been treated like the bad guy. Every time I got into an argument with some one, no one would ever side with me. Not even Emmett. Emmett. It breaks my heart to leave him but he barely ever pays attention to me anymore. He probably won't even notice I'm gone until someone points it out to him.

I finished packing all my stuff, grabbed the suitcases and headed down stairs to the garage. I unlocked the door to my BMW and threw my suitcases in the back seat and slid into the my seat. I started the car and raced out of the Cullen's drive way and headed to the air port in Port Angeles. I was heading to Paris, France to start my new life. I already bought my ticket and my flight leaves in one hour. By the time every one got home I would be moving in to my new home.

THE NEXT DAY

Emmett's POV

I ran home full speed after a wonderful three days of hunting and now I was heading home to my Rosie. I missed her so much, we barely spend any time together. But that would change as soon as I got home.

We made it home ten minutes later and I rushed upstairs to mine and Roses room wanting to see my beautiful angel. I walked in the room but she wasn't in there.

"Rose?" I called but no answer.

I walked towards our walk-in closet hoping she was in there going through her clothes. I walked in the closet and froze. All of Roses clothes were gone. Even the suitcases we kept in here incase we had to leave were gone. Did Rose leave? No. She wouldn't leave with out telling me, right? I panicked. What if she did leave? Why would she leave? Where would she go? I shook my head. Rose wouldn't leave without me. Right? No of course not. Rose loves me. She wouldn't leave with out saying something. I walked out of the room, and went downstairs. I walked into the living room where Alice and jasper were sitting on the love seat watching the history channel. Jasper looked away from the T.V. and towards me confused. He was probably sensing the panic and hope I was feeling.

"Do you guys know where Rose is?" I asked hopefully.

"Nope." Jasper answered apologetically.

"No. Would you like me to look for you?" Alice asked. I nodded and she started to look into the future. When she was done she looked like she could cry. Jasper wrapped his arms around her and looked at her with worried eyes.

"What is it Alice? Did you see something?" Jasper asked worried.

Alice looked up at me with sad eyes but I could see some pity in them to. This worried me.

"What did you see Alice?" I asked, afraid of the answer.

"Rose. She left." I felt my heart drop, and my face go even paler if possible.

"What?" I asked, hopping I misunderstood.

"She left." Alice said again.

No. Rose couldn't have left. I love her. She wouldn't have left without saying something. I ran to the garage hopping to find her car there, hopping to find that this was just some kind of joke. That she would be waiting for me, smiling and laughing at my face when I saw her. But when I opened the door to the garage she wasn't there like I hoped. Her car was gone to. I felt my heart break into a million pieces. My knees went weak and I collapsed, falling to my knees and started dry sobbing. I could here Carlisle and Esme behind me asking what was wrong but I couldn't respond. My angel was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoy.**

**Roses** **POV**

I put the last of my things in the closet in my hotel room. I was staying in a hotel called Saint James & Albany. It was a nice enough hotel for me to check into. I was staying here until I could find a home to call my own. But even if I did get a house I would still feel empty inside. Ever since I left it felt like there was a big empty hole in my chest. I wanted to go back but I knew I wasn't wanted there. Every one was probably so happy since I left, I bet even Emmett is happy. My chest ached at the thought of Emmett. I missed him so much. I wish he was here with me, holding me to his chest saying how much he loved me and wanted me to come home. I thought of him kissing me and making love to me when he did come. I let out a dry sob at the thought. That would never happen. Never again. He would probably move on to another women, kiss and hug her like he did to me. I would_ envy _the girl if he ever did move on. I wonder how he was now.

**Emmetts POV**

I was empty. Ever since she left I've been empty inside. I never smiled, I never laughed, I only spoke when spoken to, I didn't even make jokes anymore. I was even quiter than Jasper. I stayed in my room all the time and I didn't even bother with school. Every one was worried about me and tried talking to me but I would only answer by saying yes or no.

I was sulking on my bed when Alice barged through my door.

"I know where Rose is!" Alice said ecstatically. I just laid there.

"C'mon Emmett, I know where Rosalie is. You should be running around the room packing. Whats wrong?" Alice asked confused.

"Alice, Rose-_flinch-_ left for a reason. She probably got tired of us and left. I doubt she wants us to come find her." I said. My voice had no emotion in it.

Alice was in my face in seconds.

"Emmett McCarty Cullen, don't you dare say that. Rose would be ecstatic to have you with her. So get your ass out of bed and start packing. She's at a hotel in Paris. Your going to go by youself so you and Rose can be alone. Have fun!" Alice said running out of my room. I sighed. Alice will be Alice.

I lazily got off mine and Ros- I mean _my_ bed and started packing. On the outside my face had no emotion, but on the inside I was grinning like an idiot. I was going to see my Rosie. Even though she might regect me, atleast I still get to see my angel one last time.

**This story may not go over seven chapters, but if it does it will be a miracle. Hope you enjoyed it so far.**


End file.
